


Cas sévère de famille

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Ficlet, M/M, Overalls, Silly, Unicorns
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Hikaru avait suggéré à Yuto de trouver refuge à la maison de Daiki et Ryosuke.Et à Yuto il avait semblé ridicule. Il était parfaitement capable de s’occuper d’un gamin de treize ans et d’une gamine d’onze, n’était-ce pas ?
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Cas sévère de famille

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Cas sévère de famille**

Yuto avait insisté.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir blâmer Hikaru de tout, mais le plus vieux effectivement l’avait averti qu’il n’allait pas être facile.

Quand le frère d’Hikaru lui avait appelé pour lui dire que sa famille était à Tokyo et que sa femme et lui avaient besoin de quelqu’un qui gardait les enfants cette nuit, Hikaru avait suggéré à Yuto de trouver refuge à la maison de Daiki et Ryosuke.

Et à Yuto il avait semblé ridicule. Il était parfaitement capable de s’occuper d’un gamin de treize ans et d’une gamine d’onze, n’était-ce pas ?

Apparemment, il n’était pas. Mais, de toute façon, la prochaine fois quand y avaient était les enfants, Yuto allait s’assurer de contrôler l’intérieur de ses sacs à l’avance.

« Ce que vraiment me bouleverse » il commença à dire à Hikaru, les enfants actuellement devant la télé, plongés dans un film. « n’est pas qu’ils aient des kigurumis. » il grimaça, en se grattant un bras. « Mais pourquoi diable ils en ont deux de nôtre taille ? » siffla-t-il, en se regardant pour un moment avant de s’adresser à nouveau à son copain.

Les kigurumis lui-et-elle de licorne les allait à ravir, chose qui l’inquiété beaucoup.

Hikaru rit, en caressant le kigurumi avec un doigt.

« Je crois que j’ai quelques idées à propos. Et ce me donne manière de me moquer de mon frère et ma belle-sœur à les dîners de famille d’ici à l’éternité. » il ricana. « Je te l’avais dit, tu aurais dû t’enfuir le moment où tu as entendu qu’ils arrivaient. »

Yuto soupira, en secouant la tête.

« Je tiens aux enfants, tu le sais. Il n’y avait pas indications que cette nuit allait se transformer en une catastrophe naturelle. Vraiment, ta nièce fut toujours tellement jolie avec moi. As-tu entendu la façon dont elle m’a commandé de me mettre cette chose ? » dit-il, à voix basse, en les regardant comme s’ils lui faisaient peur. « Je te connais, et je connais tes frères et ta sœur. Je crois que l’impertinence a sauté une génération ou deux. »

Hikaru s’approcha, en lui serrant la taille avec les bras et en lui tirant contre soi, et il lui donné un baiser sur le nez.

« Elle est toujours comme ça avec nous. Ça doit vouloir dire qui maintenant elle te considère comme parte de la famille. » murmura-t-il, en souriant.

Yuto grimaçant une autre fois.

« Ensuite, je devrais être heureux d’être habillé de licorne parce qu’il signifie que je suis officiellement parte de ta famille ? » il résuma, en levant un sourcil.

« Hé, tu me connais. Tu pensais qu’il avait besoin de quelque chose de différent ? »

Yuto regarda les enfants, confortables et mignons dans ses kigurumis, et après il imagina ses parents habillés comme ça ; en fin, il regarda à nouveau Hikaru.

« Certainement pas. » il réussit à sourire. « Je suppose que je peux vivre avec ça. Au moins, je ne suis pas la licorne femelle. »

« Il y a beaucoup d’humiliation en réserve pour toi dans l’avenir pour compenser. » plaisanta Hikaru. « Es-tu à la hauteur du défi ? »

Yuto prétendit d’y penser, après il lui embrassa et sourit.

« Apporte-moi les paillettes et les arcs-en-ciel, Hikaru. Je suis prêt pour la famille Yaotome. » 


End file.
